


book club — rumbelle

by xclararuffalo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclararuffalo/pseuds/xclararuffalo
Summary: mr. Gold was not a fan of technology, but when he enters a group of antiques lovers, he begins to thank every day for the magic of the Internet.





	book club — rumbelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic in english, and I'm so worried about, if you fing mistakes tell me, I'm just learning the language. If you're a beta, please talk to me! Xx.

[05:30 AM] archie said:

good morning, folks! I wish you a great day in work.

 

[05:55] belle said:

good morning, everyone. it's a sunny day! xx

 

Raymond Gold checks the group messages every morning before leaving for work, the day was not happy without the congratulations of all, especially Belle. 

 

He was never very enthusiastic of modern facilities, he was a classic man. Gold would rather read a good newspaper, feel the dry paper against your fingers, wet the tip of the bookmark and pass the page. Simple pleasures he enjoyed, however, the solitude of the nest when his son flew to the other side of the continent slaughtered him, and thus found an online group of people like him. Accumulators, Bae would talk.

 

It was a small group, ten people fans of antiques and classic books. There were twelve in the beginning, two girls that Raymond didn't know the name. Now, there were nine men and only one woman, Isabelle French.

 

The creator and soul of that group, stirred everyone up and ate with everyone. She was a brilliant woman, graduated in English and in several other things, she was a teacher in a college in Australia and also a writer of textbooks. She was peculiar, had a cheerful and lovely way, and Gold had not seen anyone like her. He was enchanted by that woman, even without seeing her face. 

 

He was interacting with them a few months ago, almost seven, and Ray was already feeling attached to it. His routine was boring, since he was an old man with no dreams, and talking to those people from different cities — countries too — helped Mr. Gold survive in that quiet capital. 

 

He knew his age and that his eyes were blue as the sea. Belle had sent an indiscretion made by a student in love with her, all laughed for weeks of the tickets he sent her. Gold also knew that she had a page on Google, and that it was a simple way to see her, but he didn't want it yet. It was better to imagine her in her dreams, just a bright eyes shadow. Raymond was trying to keep her in his imagination, and not bring that passion into the real world, maybe he was ridiculed like that kid.

 

Fear blinded him, and he had never been someone brave or flirted with all women. He still didn't know how he had married, how he had conquered his old wife. But Raymond was not surprised when he remembered that he had let her go, that he had made Milah unhappy. He gave up of love, but Belle didn't. 

 

[10:22 AM] Belle said: Mr. Gold, are you there? 

 

Isabelle woke up at 5 A.M. every day, sent messages to the antiques group and went to her morning walk. She liked to be organized about what she would do, but that didn't happen much. She really liked to be organized, but Belle would much rather be surprised. There was no routine, no favorite restaurant and no rules, was busy living, why always arrive early? 

 

She loved every person in that group, and especially Gold. The most amazing and mysterious man who was part of the group. He was a genius, he talked about interesting things and he was funny, she felt in love with every word that Raymond wrote. 

 

She was a brave person, someone who went after what she wanted, was a strong trait in her personality. And I would do something brave, I'd talk to him more. 

 

Isabelle siged once more and entered the classroom that would teach that day, was a respected and beloved teacher — even too much. He taught classes normally, aside from doubts and explaining the content, but his thought was totally geared towards Mr. Gold. 

 

[10:30 AM] Raymond Gold said: 

Hi, I'm here. How are you, huh?


End file.
